


Words

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: How Do I Tag, MTMTE, Sentient Lost Light, Tags Are Hard, Ten is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reasons:<br/>1. Ten is a cutey and deserves more love<br/>2. Sentient Lost Light should be a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [this post](http://full-autopsy.tumblr.com/post/119339751457/adhesivesandscrap-chromiduh-okay-but).

Ten’s shift had just ended and he was walking the corridors, not really having a destination. He greeted everyone that passed him but got no reply back.

He walked passed the Swerve’s and saw Ratchet having a break from his duties. The medic noticed Ten and waved him over to join him.

“Ten?” the yellow mech asked as he approached the other mech.

“I’d like to thank you for helping me carrying all those supplies”, the red and white mech said, ordering a drink for Ten.

“Ten”, Ten thanked.

“You’re welcome.”

It boggled everyone how anyone could understand the former Legistlator as Ten communicated with only one word. Somehow, Ratchet and some others understood him just fine.

Talking to the old medic was soothing and they really enjoyed each other’s company. Ratchet even seemed to relax with the yellow mech.

After thanking for the drink and bidding Ratchet good night, Ten decided to retreat to his own little hab suite – if it could be called one, being a den at the end of a blocked tunnel in air vent 10 in one of the boiler rooms. It wasn’t big or even cozy by the ship’s standards but it was his own.

He sat on the berth and leaned his back against the wall. Venting a sigh, he looked at the unfinished figure of Drift, a mech he’d never met but according to Ratchet he’d like him.

Then, his data pad flashed bright. The yellow mech reached for it and once he read the sender, he chirred happily.

 _Hello, Ten. How was your day?_ the message said in binary code.

Feeling much better, Ten started typing his reply. _It was good. I helped Ratchet to carry some supplies to the medbay. He was grateful for my help._

_That’s wonderful! Have you enjoyed being here?_

_Yeah. Though, some people still ignore me and don’t like my presence but I hope they’ll change their mind._

_They will – give them time. You’re such a kind spark. Ratchet is one lucky mech to have you as a friend._

_Not just Ratchet. I think Tailgate likes me, too. And Swerve, although sometimes he has a bad mouth._

_Don’t worry about Swerve. He speaks whatever his vocalizer might spit out. Just be yourself and everything will turn out good._

They had various conversations and eventually the conversation had turned to Ten’s figures.

_Have you shown them to anyone?_

The yellow mech hesitated briefly before replying: _No._

_Why not?_

_I’m too afraid._ As Ten wrote that, his shoulders slumped and he growled quietly.

_Of what?_

_They might not like them._

_Nonsense. Of course they’ll like them. I’m sure Ultra Magnus would be impressed. And... Ratchet would be delighted to see that Drift one. :)_

Seeing that little smiley-face at the end of the message, Ten purred and typed his last message for that day.

_Thanks, Lost Light._

_You’re welcome, my friend._

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it didn't turn out to be as good as I hoped and I hesitated if I should post this... but I'm glad if you liked it. :)


End file.
